


The Fear of a Child

by lissaroxs



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Jaskier | Dandelion, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Pining, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaroxs/pseuds/lissaroxs
Summary: Geralt just wanted a bath, some food, and a bed to sleep in. He didn't know why Jaskier was complaining about the Inn they stopped at and didn't really care.For Jaskier's sake, He should have listened.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 51
Kudos: 785





	1. Chapter 1

“Geralt?” Jaskier tapped on the Witcher's shoulder frantically. “Geralt, we can’t stay here.” 

The Witcher stayed silent, doing his best to ignore Jaskier's voice. They had just arrived at an Inn after a long and tiresome week of fighting monsters with little to show for it. Had he saved the previous town from terror and death? Yes. Had he gotten enough coin for it to be worth it? No. 

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“Geralt, a child has gone missing!”_

_“Yes Jaskier, just like many children from many different towns go missing every year, one in this town has gone missing. Does that make it worth the coin? No.”_

Jaskier gasped, offended. _“But the difference between those towns and this one dear Witcher, is the fact that you’re here now and have the ability to save him! He’s just a child Geralt! He hasn’t done anything worth dying for!”_

Geralt had heard the desperation in the bard's voice, and while all of his instinct was telling him to just leave this town, that it wasn’t worth the time, effort, or coin, something in Jaskier’s tone was telling him to stay. He sighed and turned back around to find out more about what he’d be fighting.

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Geralt! Are you listening? We can’t stay here!” Jaskier continued with panic in his voice. 

“And why not?!” He snapped, turning to look at Jaskier in anger. He was tired and just wanted a bath, some food, and a bed to sleep in.

“I…” Jaskier hesitated. “Look it’s a long story, but we really need to leave now. I’m not sleeping here.” 

“Then go sleep with Roach.” Geralt said gruffly. “Or in the forest. I’m staying here.” 

“Fine. Give me a dagger and tell me what room you’ll be in. I’ll sleep with Roach.” 

Geralt turned surprised. He had assumed Jaskier was just complaining about the fact that the Inn wasn’t as pretty as the ones they previously went to.

“THE DAGGER GERALT!” Jaskier all but yelled in his face, holding out his hand.

“Julian!” A voice shouted nearby.

Geralt's senses were overwhelmed with fear and panic. He turned towards the voice to see a man stepping away from a table of food and began walking over to Jaskier. Originally he had thought it was the smell of the gentleman walking towards Jaskier and himself, but quickly realized it was his bard. To be fair, Jaskier consistently smelled like fear and panic whenever Geralt was in danger so it wasn’t uncommon to him anymore, but the amount he smelt now was almost debilitating. 

Within an instant Jaskier grabbed Geralt with a strength he didn’t know the bard had, turned him around and grabbed not a dagger, but one of the swords out of Geralt’s bag. 

“STAY BACK THELIO!” Jaskier shouted, holding the sword in front of him threateningly. 

The man - Thelio - tsked. “Surely you’re not still mad at me from all those years ago?” He said with a glint in his eye. 

Geralt saw Jaskier’s face twist with anger and swing the heavy sword towards Thelio. Had Geralt not seen it coming, Jaskier could have done some real damage to Thelio before he stopped the blade in time.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” The Innkeeper shouted. “Witcher you best get your bard or whore or whoever he is to you under control or you’ll not be sleeping here tonight!” 

“Come on Jaskier.” Geralt grunted, snatching the sword from Jaskier’s hand and placing it back in his bag. “Let’s go -” he paused bringing his hand to his head as the panic he had smelled seemed to double, causing him a headache.

Jaskier seemed frozen as Thelio walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. The moment Geralt saw tears begin to form in Jaskier’s eyes and his headache grow even stronger beginning to throb, he shoved Thelio out of the way, grabbed Jaskier’s arm and began to drag him up the stairs to the room the Innkeeper was showing him. He shoved Jaskier into the room and shut the door behind him loudly.

Geralt sat on the sunken-in bed rubbing his temples as Jaskier stood facing him frozen still. He sighed deeply. He really wasn’t good at this whole comforting thing, but seeing how scared Jaskier was he thought he’d give it a shot.

“Are you ok?” he asked quietly. Jaskier stayed silent, the panic and fear beginning to slightly fade from Geralt's senses. As Geralt stared at him he noticed the bard’s face grow frighteningly pale and within a second ran to the window, opened it up, and promptly threw up over the windowsill.

Concerned, Geralt walked over to Jaskier looking smaller than ever before and hesitantly rubbed a hand over his back. He was trying to be comforting damn it! He didn’t expect the man to flinch and nearly choke on his bile! 

Geralt suppressed the part of him that just wanted to through his hands up in the air and be done with this. He never had to deal with anything like this when he was alone, how was he supposed to know what to, or not to do, to comfort someone in a situation like this!

He took a step back and stood quietly trying to figure out what he could do for his friend. For as long as he’s known him, he’s never seen him react to a person, or even to him that harshly - excluding Yennefer of course.

Clearly, there was more to this story than Jaskier was not telling him. He took a deep breath and was about to check on him once more, but Jaskier, as always, beat him to the punch when it came to words.

“Well, um…” He stuttered out, spitting the rest of his bile in his mouth out the window. “Apologies for the reaction. I must have eaten something that didn’t agree with me.” He walked over to a sink and rinsed out his mouth. “Would you like me to draw you a bath?"

The smell of fear still hadn’t left Jaskier yet, but the panic had seemed to fade. Perhaps he was alright after all.. “Hmm.”

“Very well, I will get one started for you.” 

As they fell into their usual routine things began to feel normal again - the only exception being Jaskier’s silence. Normally he’d be chatting up a storm telling him why he did what he did, and why Geralt’s reaction was poor, and what Geralt should’ve been doing, but right now…

“Jaskier.” Geralt huffed. 

“Yes my dear?”

Geralt turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks. He despised how simple words of his could make him feel so… He cleared his throat. “I was just checking if you could still speak. You haven’t said anything in a while so I thought a miracle had occurred.” He jabbed.

“Ah yes.” Jaskier said quietly. “I’ve just been thinking is all."

“Didn’t know you could do that.”

“Hmm.”

The room grew silent once more as Jaskier began to wash Geralt's hair with a gentleness that only he could have. Geralt began to sink further into the tub feeling more relaxed than he has in a long time, but still noting the scent of fear had not left Jaskier.

“There we go.” Jaskier said after a while longer. “All clean.” He said smiling as he combed Geralt’s hair. 

Geralt took a deep breath and promptly stood up and got out of the bath, eliciting a surprised squeak out of the bard. He began to redress and after finishing went over to the door.

“What are you doing?” Jaskier asked nervously. 

“I was going to flag someone down to clean the bath so you could have one as well.” Geralt said flatly.

“Oh…” Jaskier chuckled, the smile not reaching his eyes. “No need for that.”

“You always want a bath whenever we have a chance to.”

“Yes, I know, but not today.” Jaskier said a little more firmly.

Geralt huffed. He wasn’t sure what was going on with Jaskier today, but all he knew was he didn’t like it. As much as the bard annoyed him with his consistent cheer and music and chattering, it’s much more unsettling seeing him on edge. “Fine, then let us get some food and ale. It’s been awhile since we’ve had something good.”

“You go ahead.” Jaskier said quietly. “I’m not hungry.”

Geralt huffed once more and walked closer to Jaskier, only stopping when he smelt the fear on Jaskier increase. He frowned harshly. To think Jaskier afraid of him… He shook his head. “Jaskier, you said just before we reached the Inn, ‘Geralt I would eat the beast you slayed three days ago, I'm so hungry! I’d even eat Roach!’-"

“-No I said I’d even eat a horse - not Roach.” Jaskier pointed out, not trying to smile at Geralt’s smirk as he caught the bard in his lie. “Ah, yes well..I’m feeling a bit tired, so I think I’ll skip the food for now. I may grab something and eat it in our room later.”

“Hmm.” Geralt frowned. He reached for his bag of weapons and walked out the door after closing it behind him, only managing to walk a few steps before running into Thelio. 

“Our friend Julian in there? Mind if I say hello?” Thelio asked brightly, flicking his eyes towards their room as if Jaskier hadn’t threatened him with a sword hours before. 

Geralt frowned feeling unsettled that he smelt no fear from the man in front of him. Everyone was always a little afraid of him in the beginning…”I’m not sure he’s up for visitors.” Geralt said firmly.

“Ah yes, but what about childhood friends? I’m sure he’d make an exception right?”

Geralt frowned even further, and leaned into Thelio’s space. “Judging from the way he grabbed my sword and threatened you earlier,” He growled, “I don’t believe he wants to see you.”

Thelio put his hands up in defense and walked away. “Understood Witcher, understood. I will not go near your bard.”

Geralt waited until Thelio walked out of his sight and little while after until he walked downstairs to the tavern attached to the Inn.

After ordering some food and ale for himself, he ordered a bit for Jaskier as well. He knows he said he’d eat later, but something about that response still felt off. 

He ate for a bit and finally gave up, deciding to take the rest of his and Jaskier’s food and ale back to their room, too worried about the bard to eat without him. Not that he’d ever tell him that of course. When he reached the base of the stairs he felt his body wobble and eyes begin to black out for a moment. He grabbed himself steady at the bar, nearly dropping the food all over the floor but set it down just in time. It wasn’t until a moment later that he realized why he felt that way.

_Jaskier’s in trouble._


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt bolted up the stairs two at a time, pushing through his overwhelming senses as if running through a field of dense fog. What frightened him most however, was when he reached the top of the stairs, just as quickly as he was overtaken by the smell of fear and panic, the smell had gone.

He sprinted towards the door of their room, swung it open like it weighed nothing and frantically looked to find Jaskier.

It took but two seconds, but what he saw made him blind with rage.

Lying flat on the bed was Jaskier, unconscious, rag shoved in his mouth, nose bloodied, clothes torn, and Thelio above him kissing his still body while his hand groped over the crotch of Jaskier’s pants. 

Hearing the door swing open Thelio turned to see the visitor and had the audacity to smile with that same fucking glint in his eye when he saw Jaskier earlier, before spitting out five words that will burn in Geralt’s memory forever.

_“He was mine first Witcher.”_

Geralt let out a deafening cry of fury from deep within as he crossed the room in two steps, and with every fiber of his strength wrenched Thelio from atop Jaskier and pinned him to the wall. He curled his hand tight around Thelio’s throat and watched him struggle to breathe, finally smelling the reek of fear he rightfully deserved. Geralt stared into Thelio’s eyes as they began to twitch, his hand’s beginning to grasp at Geralt’s to pull him off for an ounce of breath. Geralt squeezed harder only stopping once he felt Thelio’s body go limp and unconscious. He wasn’t going to kill him just yet. He needed that piece of shit to suffer in unimaginable ways.

He let Thelio’s body crumble to the floor, and instantly grabbed some rope in one of his bags and tied him up tightly to a chair.

He stepped away breathing heavily, turning quickly to check on Jaskier. The image made him dizzy with emotion he hadn’t felt in decades, and definitely wasn’t able to process right now. He hesitated before checking Jaskier’s pulse, not wanting to brush a fingertip against him without his consent but had to make sure he was still breathing and alive. He felt his body go weak in relief as he felt his pulse and saw his chest rise and fall.

He sat on the ground resting his back against the bed, and placed his head in his hands. He felt something wet on his face and turned to see if some of Thelio’s blood had splattered onto him. But Thelio wasn’t bloodied, and he soon realized the wetness on his face was in fact tears. He hadn’t cried in a long time and wasn’t sure how he felt about crying now, but gave himself a pass at the moment.

After letting his tears fall long enough to feel his body grow some strength again, he wiped his face off and hardened his heart thinking of what the steps he needed to take next were. He knew what he wanted to do to Thelio and while he wanted to do it at this very moment, he would have to take the shit stain out into the woods to do it. He would gladly do it mid-day in the middle of the town, but assumed that would cause Jaskier more distress that he didn’t need and didn’t want to hurt his bard anymore.

He felt a noise come out of his throat unintentionally at that thought of him causing more harm to Jaskier then he already had. _He should’ve-_ He stopped himself before he began spiraling. He’ll apologize to Jaskier when he’s able. 

Which reminded him of the second step he needed to take. He needed to place Thelio somewhere else so he wasn’t in the same room as Jaskier. Taking him out to the forest now would take too long, and Jaskier may wake before he got back. He wouldn’t let Jaskier be alone when he woke up. But what to do with him for the time being? 

He stood up and began to pace trying to figure out where to put him. As he looked out the window he found his answer. He walked over and gently took the rag out of Jaskier’s mouth and shoved it into Thelio’s. He then dragged the chair to the door, down the stairs, and out to the stables where he threw him in with Roach. He looked Roach in the eyes sternly before saying “You keep him here. And don’t let him get away.” Roach let out a huff of her own to signal she got the message, and then kicked Thelio into the pile of manure behind her just to show it.

Geralt smirked for a moment before walking back into the Inn and Tavern where the patrons were staring at him in shock as they saw him drag Thelio outside. “If you value the life of yourself or your families, you will not go near that man and will warn others to do the same.” He threatened gruffly, just loud enough to get his point across. He then walked over to the bar where he had left his food only to find it missing. Before yelling out in anger, a barmaid quickly brought over his leftover food to him.

“I warmed it up for you.” She said quietly.

Geralt grunted in thanks and began to grab it before she stopped him once more.

“I was here earlier when you and your...friend arrived.” She hesitantly said, braving herself to continue. “That man out there - did he hurt him?” 

Geralt's face twisted in pain for less than a second before he could respond when the Barmaid’s eyes went dark. “Aye. I’ll keep watch. I know the type.”

She grabbed a dagger hidden in her boot, and turned to the other barmaid. They had a quick conversation with just their eyes and then the other girl ran up and gave a quick kiss to the girl with the dagger.

Geralt’s eyes widened for a moment before muttering thanks once more and walked up the stairs quickly to see Jaskier.

He walked in their room and closed the door gently with his foot. With a deep sigh he took out his and Jaskier’s food, and set it on a small table in the room ready for Jaskier to eat whenever he felt ready.

He grabbed a small cloth to wash with and ran it under some water. He wanted to wipe off the blood on Jaskier’s face but decided to sit next to the bed as he did earlier being careful not to touch Jaskier in any way. It would be cruel of him to touch Jaskier when he has every right to refuse his touch. 

Unfortunately, He couldn’t sit for long as his body was humming with energy he couldn’t control and instead quietly stood up and began to pace around. He looked out the window to view the stable trying to comfort himself by knowing Thelio was in there and couldn’t get out. He saw the barmaid from earlier standing in front of the stables, dagger in hand, glaring at anyone that walked nearby. He smiled. He’d have to pay that woman handsomely for doing this.

He thought back to the quick kiss the two barmaids had before parting and found himself jealous. It had surprised him - not because of the idea that two women may be lovers, he doesn’t really give a rat’s ass who sticks what where between two consenting adults, but because they… 

Geralt frowned.

...They reminded him of Jaskier and Himself. He had noticed the two women earlier while eating as they tended to the other people in the tavern. One was bright and cheery whenever she spoke to anyone, while the other looked like she wanted to slit anyone’s throat that dared to look at her. Ironically it was the cheery one that had the dagger. Geralt smiled for a brief moment. He was paying close enough attention though that he saw the quick smiles they gave to each other and fleeting glances when the other wasn’t looking. He hadn’t really thought anything of it. 

Which is why he’s struggling now. If those two women could be happy with each other than...why couldn’t the same go for him? Wouldn’t it be alright for him to be like that with Jaskier? Is he allowed to have that? 

“Fuck.” he muttered as he began to spiral in thought. Of course he wasn’t allowed to have that. Especially after what he had done to Jaskier. If he had just listened to what the bard was saying, he wouldn’t have gotten hurt. Geralt's nails began to dig into his arms with anger. Now there’s absolutely no chance of him having anything like that. Why would Jaskier trust him after this? Is he even worth being trusted?

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” He muttered to himself. He was so angry he wanted to tear this whole Inn apart until he could regain any trust the bard had in him before. He wanted to beg at his knees to be forgiven. 

Before he could spiral anymore he heard Jaskier’s breathing quicken. He quickly strode over to the bed, kneeling on the floor trying to make himself look as non-threatening as possible. He noticed Jaskier’s eyes were still shut and his whole body seemed to tense up. He still lay silent without opening his eyes.

Geralt took a deep breath.

“Jaskier?” he asked desperately.

The bard’s body seemed to loosen up when he heard that voice.

“Geralt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray Barmaid Lesbians! :)
> 
> Again, Comments and Kudos give me life so please feel free to say hello and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

“Geralt?” Jaskier whispered.

“Yeah. I’m here.” he responded deeply.

“Is..Is he gone?” Jaskier asked, eyes tightly closed and staying as still as he can.

“Yes.”

“...Is he dead?”

“Not yet.”

Jaskier slowly opened his eyes, turning his head ever so slightly to peak at Geralt. A choked sob came out of his body. “I’m sorry.” He whispered before curling up on his side in the fetal position. “I’m so sorry.” 

Geralt's heart tightened with pain as a tear began to leak out of his eye as well. “For what? What could you possibly be sorry for?”

“I tried to fight him. I did!” Jaskier cried. “I punched and kicked and, and I fought him, but he’s still…”

Geralt listened quietly, letting Jaskier get out all the pain he needed to.

“He’s still stronger. He’s always been stronger.”

Geralt sat by Jaskier’s side as he cried for another hour trying to release all his emotions.

Soon after Jaskier grew quiet. He decided to sit up slowly and kick his legs over to the side next to Geralt. “I think I’d like that bath now if that’s alright with you.” he whispered. 

“Of course” Geralt answered. He slowly stood up and walked over to the tub and spent a good while cleaning it himself, as he didn’t want anyone else to see his bard like this. After filling the tub back up with warmed water, he backed up silently letting Jaskier know it was ready. 

He saw his bard tremble as he stood up, pausing with his hands at the base of his doublet, flickering his eyes over to Geralt. Jaskier stood silently biting his lips, eyes rapidly moving back and forth as if having a conversation with himself.

Geralt cleared his throat.”I could guard the door for you if you’d like.”

Jaskier stopped pestering his lip and looked over to Geralt. A sigh left his body with relief as he nodded.

Geralt nodded back and quickly opened the door and stood outside giving Jaskier the privacy he desperately needed.

Another hour passed, during which Geralt could hear choked sobs come through the door every now and again, as well as the sound of cloth on skin as Jaskier tried to vigorously scrub the phantom touches away. He heard Jaskier rise from the tub, and presumably dry himself before padding over to the door.

“Geralt?” he said softly from inside.

“Hmm?” 

“This…” He paused, taking a deep breath. “This is a bit of an awkward question but...could I borrow some of your clothes? I’d ra-”

“Of course.” Geralt said quickly, immediately chastising himself for cutting off Jaskier when now is the time to listen to him the most.

There was a pause. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely, it’s no trouble to me.”

Geralt heard a quiet “Thank you” through the door, and continued standing stiffly, glaring at anyone who dare look at him.

After another moment passed by, he heard a soft “You can come in now.”

Geralt turned and slowly opened the door, closing it behind him softly. He stood awkwardly staring at Jaskier as he had gotten back on the bed and under the covers, his back turned away from the door.

Geralt walked around the bed to where Jaskier was facing and sat down as they previously were before.

“There’s some food…” Geralt started quietly. “If you’re hungry...though I’m not sure how good it is now…”

“I saw. I’m ok.” Jaskier said.

Geralt frowned knowing how hungry Jaskier was earlier, guilt twisting it’s knife in his gut.

“Thank you though.”

Another moment of silence passed by, Geralt hating every second of what he used to enjoy the most.

Jaskier scoffed abruptly. “I can’t imagine what you're thinking of me.” he said with bitterness to his words.

Geralt turned surprised, making eye contact with Jaskier hoping he’d continue.

“I just…” Jaskier continued, understanding Geralt’s look. “I can’t imagine you’ll want me to continue traveling with you. A man who couldn’t hold his own against another. A weakling who got himself in this position-”

“Stop…”

“-Someone who…” he trailed off.

“Jaskier please.” Geralt pleaded. “I think no less of you now than I did when we arrived earlier today.”

“How could you say that.” Jaskier spit out angrily. “That fucking shit was able to knock me out, overpower me, and...god I don’t even know how far he got this time. Though with my clothes still on upon waking up, I assume not as far as he wanted. How could you want someone so weak traveling with you still!”

“You are not weak.” Geralt said firmly. “This is not an example of your strength.”

“The fuck do you mean?!” Jaskier said sitting up, tears stinging as they began to fall once more. “Of course it’s an example of strength! That shit bag wouldn’t be able to do this to you, would he?!”

Geralt huffed frustrated. “No, but-” he said as he stood up beginning to pace.

“But nothing. It just shows that I’m worth as much as a whore.” he sneered. “No scratch that, I’m worth less, Whore’s get paid. They’d be of better use to you as well. AND they’re likely stronger.”

“Jaskier stop. You don’t mean this.”

“Of course I mean it!” He shouted, spit flying out his mouth. “How can I call myself even a man anymore?”

“Stop it…”

“I mean even Roach is worth more to you then I am currently. She has more purpose.”

“Jaskier stop this!. You don’t mean that!” Geralt said pacing faster.

“HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT I MEAN AND HOW I FEEL?!”

“BECAUSE IT’S HAPPENED TO ME AS WELL!” Geralt roared back as he felt his anger snap.

The two stared at each other as the anger in the room began to fade, the huffing of breaths the only noise in the room.

“What do you mean?” Jaskier said quietly as he watched Geralt walk over to the table and sit in the now lone chair.

“I mean what I said.” Geralt grunted.

“Don-” Jaskier trembled. “Don’t shut me out now. Not now. I need to know what you mean.”

A deep sigh left Geralt as he turned to look at Jaskier. “It’s exactly what you think. This has happened to me as well.” he said pausing watching Jaskier cling on to every word spoken. “I was not always as strong as I am now, and even so, it is not strength that defines you in situations like this.” He paused once more. He’s never told anyone about this, not even his brothers. “Lilac and gooseberries. You know what it does to Witchers?”

Jaskier nodded slowly.

“It is not always used for revenge.” Geralt said coldly. “There are those who want to feel powerful over others, and they will not stop at anything to do that. As children at Kaer Morhen, they explained to us what it does to our systems, but at the time it never crossed my mind that it could be used to rape.”

Geralt saw Jaskier’s body begin to slowly relax feeling comforted that he was not alone.

“It was probably my 5th or 6th hunt on my own. A Baron had wanted a Basilisk disposed of, and after killing the beast, retreating to his castle feeling weak and bruised to receive my payment, I found that the baron had doused the sack of coins in the scent. I was drugged. When I came to…” He shook his head feeling disgusted.

“You can stop if you’d like” Jaskier said quietly. “I understand.”

Geralt shook his head. “No. I’ve never told anyone this, and I want you to understand.” He took another deep breath. “When I came to, I was stark naked, covered in spend, and alone in a dungeon. I heard the guards chuckle as they shouted for the Baron that I had awoken. The memories of what happened began to come back to me as if it was a nightmare of hell. When he arrived, he threw my belongings to me excluding my weapons, spit on me, and then told me to get out. He told me If I was ever to ride within their kingdom again, all would know of the witcher who was overpowered by a single Baron.”

Jaskier's jaw was dropped as Geralt twitched uncomfortably. “It is not a memory I particularly like to remember.”

“Thank you.” Jaskier said quietly. “For telling me.”

“Hmm.”

Silence filled the room once more.

“Did you ever go back?” Jaskier asked softly.

“No.” Geralt said gruffly. “To this day I still avoid that kingdom, despite how far I’ve grown. I could now easily walk in and slaughter those who did that to me, but irrationally I still fear them.”

“....Can we still kill Thelio?”

“Fuck yes. But I’m going to make him pay first.”

“Where is he by the way?” Jaskier whispered.

“In the stables with Roach guarded by a barmaid ready to kill.” 

Jaskier smiled for a moment before letting his smile fall. “I can’t decide what I want.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure If I’d rather have you kill him right now, or stay with me until the morning and do it later.”

“Which would make you feel safer?”

“You make me feel safer.” Jaskier whispered, eyes revealing a little more emotion then he wanted. “But I’d also like to not wake up in the middle of the night fearing his return.”

Geralt nodded. “How about a compromise? I’ll take Thelio and do what I plan to do, and I’ll have the barmaid ready to kill stay with you until I get back.”

Jaskier laughed causing Geralt’s heart to swell.

“That sounds like a plan then?” 

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan.”

“Alright. If you need to you can look out the window and see me head to the stables. I’ll have the barmaid wave and she’ll be on her way up.”

Jaskier nodded.

Geralt grabbed his bag of weapons, leaving a dagger behind, and quickly left the room running to the stables.

The woman at the stables still standing guard saw Geralt and quickly smiled and waved.

“You gonna take care of him now?” She said seriously. 

Geralt frowned. “There’s blood on your blade.” He pointed out.

“Aye. He woke up and started making a rukus so I told him to fuck off. He called me a tribade, so I stabbed him in the leg. Then he called me cunt, so I stabbed him in the other.” She said flatly.

Geralt smiled and did his best not to laugh. “Good. He deserved it. But I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Hmm?”

“Up in that window there is my...friend.” He said pointing it out, see the outline of Jaskier in the window. “While I take care of this, would you be willing to watch out for him until I return?” 

The woman’s face softened. “Aye. I can do that.” She said smiling as she turned and waved at the window.

“You could bring your...partner if you’d like as well.”

She smirked. “I’ll do that.”

Geralt nodded as she began to walk away.

“One more thing.” Geralt called out to the woman.

She turned for a moment waiting.

“Your name?”

She smiled once more. “The name’s Camilla. And my gal’s  Adelaide”

“Thank you. Both of you.”

She nodded once more and walked away.

Geralt turned towards the stable and walked to Roach.

“How you doing, girl?” He said softly. He turned to see Thelio panting with the cloth shoved back in his mouth. 

Geralt smiled. “We're gonna have some fun now Thelio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the whole Lilac and Gooseberries isn't actually a drug, but for the sake of the story we're saying it is.
> 
> Also, I'm so happy the Barmaid Lesbians were a hit! Wasn't expecting so much of a love for them, but I'm glad it's there!
> 
> Again, Feel free to add kudos or write a comment! I truly appreciate all your support!


	4. Chapter 4

Thelio looked pitiful in Roach’s stall and Geralt was all for it. He was sitting in manure with a stab wound in each leg and nice black eye. 

“You ready?” Geralt asked rhetorically as Thelio’s muffled shouts began to sound frantic. He grabbed Thelio from the stall and threw him out while he prepped Roach for travel. “I’m sorry to do this to you girl, but it won’t be for long.” He murmured to Roach. He then grabbed some extra rope in his saddle bag and tied one end around Roach’s middle and the other to Thelios chair. “It’s time for a quick ride” he said grinning to Thelio.

He hopped on Roach and quickly clicked his tongue and kicked his heels into her side to set her into a gallop out of the night’s streets and into the woods dragging Thelio behind. After finding a good spot to begin his work, he swung off Roach and went around her back to see how Thelio was doing after the ride.

Thelio was covered in dirt and debris, sweating like a motherfucker and looked like he was in a good amount of pain. Not nearly as much as he will be in soon but a good amount. 

“So how do you like it here?” Geralt asked as he undid the rope from Roach and pulled Thelio into a clearing far away from any roads. Again, only muffled noises came out of his mouth until Geralt yanked the cloth from his mouth.

“-ease! I’m begging you! What is it you want? I’ll give you anything, money, food, power! Please have mercy!” Thelio sobbed.

Geralt let out a bark of laughter. “That’s really rich coming from you.” he said as he took a hand and tilted the chair to look down on Thelio. “Because it didn’t look like you had any mercy to give to Jaskier. So why should I give you any?” he growled lowly as he let the chair fall forward to it’s seated position once more. 

“Please Witcher. I have realized what I’ve done wrong and will never-”

“-Have you though?” Geralt shouted spit flying out of his mouth. “Because you said to me earlier that ‘he was yours first’ right? Meaning you’ve done this before!”

“We were just children!” Thelio pleaded. “I wasn’t aware of what I was doing!” 

“You and I know that’s total shit.” Geralt raged. “Because you aren’t a child now, and even so, children understand when someone says stop you listen. Children know not to hurt others. Granted they’re taught that, but regardless you should’ve known better.”

Thelio began to vomit due to exhaustion while Geralt just stared at him. After everything was out of his system and he was no longer dry heaving, he tried to plead once more.

“Please. Please don’t do what I did. I beg of you.” Thelio croaked out, throat hoarse from vomiting.

Geralt’s eyes flashed. “Is that what you think I’m going to do? Molest you like you began to with Jaskier?” Geralt took a pause. “You know I thought about it.” he confessed. “Rape and molestation often have to do with power, and GODS do I want you to know that you have none.”

Thelio whimpered.

“But the difference between us, you prick, is even a Witcher knows that is a line we dare not cross.” He said quietly as Thelio let out a breath of relief. Geralt walked slowly over to Thelio and squatted in front of him. “But you are poorly mistaken if you think you will live after what I do to you.” he said before shoving the cloth back into Thelio’s mouth. 

And for the next 60 minutes, muffled screams were the only sound heard for miles.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Geralt was finished with his work, he took out an arrow, some parchment and a quill from his bag. He wrote a quick note before placing the paper on Thelios chest and shoving the arrow through it assuring the note will be there come morning. He dragged Thelios body onto a dirt path nearby and left him there where he knew someone would find him and bring him into town.

Geralt took a deep breath relieved he was done with Thelio forever before realizing he needed to wash up. He couldn’t come back to Jaskier covered in blood. He soon found a river nearby and washed himself and his clothes there quickly before jumping back onto Roach and riding back into town. 

After arriving in town and placing Roach in her stall, he nervously walked through the Inn and up the stairs before standing in front of the door to their room. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm his body and mind before walking in. He didn’t want to be the source of any more of Jaskier’s troubles, and being a mess of nerves wouldn’t help anyone.

Suddenly he heard a loud noise coming from the room to which he instinctively threw the door open looking for any trouble. He was not expecting to see Jaskier and the two barmaids sitting cross legged on his bed laughing loudly at Geralt. 

“I told you!” Jaskier laughed, a noise that sent happiness and relief coursing through Geralt’s veins. “I knew it!”

Geralt grunted trying to keep his stern appearance up.

“I told them Geralt!” Jaskier said, turning happily to Geralt. “I said, I bet you anything he’s outside the door brooding over whether or not to come in because he was worried! Didn’t I? You don’t walk very quietly!”

“That he did.” Camilla said giggling at the two of them while Adelaide only grinned.

Geralt sighed trying to hide his overwhelming joy. “So…” he began.

“Everything here is great.” Camilla said softly. “And I’m sure things will only get better from here on out right Jaskier?” she said, throwing a wink his way causing him to go red.

The two girls got off of the bed, each giving Jaskier a hug first before walking over to Geralt.

“Is it..” Camilla trailed off. 

“Hmm.” Geralt nodded. 

“Good.” 

“Wait, please tell me you’ll write!” Jaskier exclaimed towards the two women.

“Of course!” Camilla happily said over Adelaide's flat “No.”

Jaskier frowned. “What do you mean no?”

“How are we supposed to know where you are all the time if you’re traveling with this brute here!” She said pointing her thumb over to Geralt.

Adelaide turned to see Jaskier and Camilla looking down both upset at the idea of no longer being in touch. She rolled her eyes fondly. “Oi you dumbasses, it just means you and the big one have to come over to us so we can catch up. We aren’t going anywhere.”

“Oh of course!” Jaskier exclaimed. “We can do that right Geralt?” he said hopefully. 

Geralt just nodded before turning to Camilla. “How can I repay you for this?” 

Camilla smiled fondly. “There’s no need. I was happy to do this as I kn-”

“500 coin.” Adelaide cut off staring at Geralt. 

“Oi!” Camilla frowned slapping Adelaide on the arm. “Really we don’t ne-”

“300.” Geralt responded.

“400.”

“350.”

“400.”

Geralt chuckled. “400 it is.” he said as he went over to his coin bag and took a large chunk of money out he then handed over to Adelaide. 

Adelaide nodded. “I’ll be counting this and I’ll be back if it’s anything less.” she said firmly, walking away from Camilla and Geralt.

“Sorry about that,” Camilla said, facing Geralt blushing. “She just likes to take care of me.” she whispered.

“It’s cause you won’t do it yourself!” Adeladie called back over her shoulder.

Geralt chuckled. “But truly, thank you. It means the world.”

Camilla surprised Geralt with a tight hug before whispering in his ear. “Talk to him. He feels the same for you as I suspect you do for him.” 

As she let go and began to walk away Geralt watched her in shock, before shaking his head and softly closed the door after her. He felt his body tense up before turning to Jaskier. “So...you’re alright then?” he asked quietly.

“For now.” Jaskier answered honestly. “I can’t promise I won’t be jumpier than usual for a while. And I may have nightmares again.”

“It’s fine.” Geralt said kindly. “We can handle it.” He sat down at the chair next to the table taking a deep breath.

“And…” Jaskier took a deep breath looking nervous. “He’s...he’s-”   


“Dead.” Geralt said flatly. “He can’t hurt anyone else.”

Jaskier’s eyes teared up. “Thank you.”

Geralt hummed.

“Truly I mean it.” Jaskier continued. “You’ve always been there for me when I need you most, and I wish-” he hesitated while Camilla’s whispers came back to Geralt.

“Jaskier…” Geralt frowned. Before he could say another word Jaskier quickly looked up at Geralt’s contemplating face.

“We’ll get there right?” Jaskier said nervously, speaking of what has always been left unspoken between them.

Gearlt’s eyes softened. “Yeah. It just may take some time for me to..”

“-I know.” Jaskier finished. 

A new type of tension was in the room before Geralt decided he wasn’t too fond of the awkwardness. He stood up. “Right. Well, I’ll get a bedroll and sleep on the floor.”

“No it’s..” Jaskier paused blushing. “We were going to share the bed before all of this happened and it would make me feel safer if you were…” Jaskier stopped trying to grasp at the words he wanted to say.

Geralt nodded and after changing into some extra sleep clothes he slipped into the bed facing the back of Jaskier’s head.

The tension came back in the room for a couple of minutes before Jaskier cut through. “Could I just…” he said quietly before taking one of Geralt's arms and placing it over his stomach. “Is this alright?”

Geralt felt his mouth dry up. “Hmm.”

“And is this?” Jaskier asked before scooting his body back into Geralt’s, so his back was flush against Geralt’s front.

Geralt let out a noise that was definitely manly. “Yeah” he whispered hotly on the back of Jaskier’s neck causing him to shiver.

Geralt felt his heart beating loudly and did everything in his power to pretend the low scent of arousal was not what it seemed. “Are you sure?” Geralt whispered.

“Yeah.” Jaskier said softly. “I know you won’t hurt me.”

Geralt’s heart grew 3 sizes before cautiously placing a soft kiss to the back of Jaskier’s head and the two grew comfortable and both drifted soundly into sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the morning rose and the two silently agreed after waking up that they were not ready to talk about what else had risen with them, they quickly got ready to leave to find Geralt’s next contract.

After giving their thanks and goodbyes to their new friends the two left with Roach for their next adventure. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after leaving Camilla and Adelaide heard a loud ruckus outside before they both ditched their posts to see what was going on.

“Well what are we going to do with it?” Someone shouted. “We certainly don’t want it here, and by reading what the note says, he certainly doesn’t need a proper funeral.”

Camilla and Adelaide shared a look before shoving their way through the crowd to see what they were all crowding around.

They both gave a gasp when they saw a man lying dead in the middle of the road naked, hands cut off, privates gone, a hell of a lot of stab wounds, and a note on his chest with an arrow shoved through it. Camilla stood in shock, as Adelaide walked closer to read the note.

_ This man has molested my partner as an adult and as a child. I would not be surprised if he’s done it to more. Due to this I removed his hands so he could touch no one else and his genitals so he could do no harm to anyone else. Consider this a threat to those who dare cross my bard. ...Feel free to feed him to the wolves. - Geralt of Rivia _

As the townspeople continued to bicker Adelaide spoke up. “Why not just do what the note says?” she asked firmly. “Seems to me the wolves could use some food.”

The townspeople quieted down before slowly murmuring in agreement. “Whose gonna do it?” someone shouted out.

“I will.” Adeladie said before turning to Camilla to give her a hug. “Go buy yourself a new dagger eh?” she said smiling. “I’ll be back.”

Camilla smiled before looking at the body with disgust once more and leaving her love to handle the body. 

After she bought her new dagger and met Adeladie back at the tavern they both agreed that they couldn’t wait to see Jaskier and Geralt again, and that they would both protect Jaskier with their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the last chapter! I was laid off on the 7th and needed some time to process. :(
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I'm not the greatest at ending stories but I hope this will suffice! I appreciate all the comments and kudos everyone's given and I want you to know I appreciate you all as well! Reading your comments really helps me want to create more and keep writing! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life so please feel free to say hello and tell me what you think!


End file.
